


Liyan

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya tak akan pernah lagi menjadi sekedar yang liyan untuknya—the other, orang lain, entitas-entitas di luar diri Nash yang tak akan pernah diperhatikan walau tanpa adanya ia, Nash tak akan pernah menjadi seorang Nash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liyan

**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi**

.

Saat Nash menyadari sepenuhnya eksistensi Tetsuya, ia tahu kalau dunianya tak akan sama lagi seperti detik sebelumnya.

Bagaimana tangan pucat itu mengulurkan diri di hadapan harga dirinya yang sudah dijungkir balikkan ke tanah. Bagaimana senyum tipis yang tak pernah dipertontonkan kepadanya sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali di Roppongi akhirnya memperlihatkan diri. Bagaimana ia memandangnya dengan sorot teduh dari manik biru muda yang sampai saat terakhir kali Nash meliriknya di balik kerumunan kawan-kawannya, masih diliputi oleh yang namanya semangat, yang namanya cinta.

Hal kecil yang lantas mengobrak-abrik logika sang pesulap sampai pada titik terjenuh.

Malam pertama setelah mencicipi  rasa kekalahan terlewat begitu saja tanpa dihabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi adalah mimpi. Berselonjor di sofa panjang di kamar hotelnya, Nash menerawang. Memori dalam sel-sel otaknya mengulang-ulang jepretan netra safirnya terhadap visi Kuroko Tetsuya, terutama lengkung manis di ujung-ujung bibir pucatnya saat papan waktu berhenti berhitung mundur, dan Vorpal Swords mencetak angka di detik-detik terakhir yang memutarbalikkan posisi kemenangan mereka berkat umpan dari sang bayangan.

Bagi Nash, setelah empat kuarter menegangkan berakhir, Tetsuya tak akan pernah lagi menjadi sekedar yang _liyan_ untuknya— _the other_ , orang lain, entitas-entitas di luar diri Nash yang tak akan pernah diperhatikan walau tanpa adanya ia, Nash tak akan pernah menjadi seorang _Nash_. Karena ia menyadari sepenuhnya kemana dan dimana Tetsuya berada dan melangkah di balik keramaian yang seharusnya menenggelamkan eksistensinya, gesturnya, gerak-geriknya yang begitu minim ekspresi, sampai dengan sinar matanya, yang sama, yang penuh akan harapan dan suka cita.

Nash menggeram dibalik telapak tangan yang menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

.

Bola basket memantul beberapa kali dan menggelinding, mengenai ujung sepatu olahraga yang dikenakan Nash kemudian berhenti. Gonggongan anjing menyalak tiga kali (mungkin lebih) saat ia menyentuh bola oranye dan membawanya ke depan dada dengan satu tangan.

“Gold-san?”

Dengan berjalan-jalan, Nash berpikir dapat melepaskan pikirannya dari Tetsuya yang mengganggunya sejak tadi malam. Tapi tak disangka yang didapatkannya adalah orangnya yang nyata, menghampirinya dengan raut heran—menghampiri bola basketnya yang berpindah tangan, diikuti oleh anjing kecil yang berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka.

“Nigou, berhenti,” perintahnya. Setelah si anjing berseragam itu berhenti, Tetsuya tersenyum dan memujinya, “Anjing pintar.” Ia kembali berbalik pada pemuda tinggi yang tak jauh dari jangkauan empat langkah kaki.

Nash melakukan passing kepadanya yang diterima Tetsuya dengan susah payah.

“Kau payah,” ucap Nash seperti bergumam.

“Maaf?”

“Lupakan.”

Tetsuya men-dribble bola yang baru kembali kepada pemiliknya dengan santai. “Mau one-on-one?”

Keliman di satu sudut bibir Nash muncul dan ia menyergap bola, membawanya menuju ring lantas mencetak angka dengan lay-up. “Tentu saja.”

.

“Kau benar-benar payah,” kali ini lebih tegas. Ia masih berdiri dengan tegak sedangkan Tetsuya sudah kesusahan mengatur napasnya, menumpukan kedua tangan di atas paha, menjaga keseimbangan agar ia tidak ambruk ke atas tanah.

“—kamu yang kelewat jago, Gold-san—,” ujar Tetsuya di sela-sela napasnya yang tersendat-sendat.

“Yang kalah traktir minum.”

“Tak ada perjanjian seperti itu sebelumnya,” gerutu Tetsuya. Nash mau tak mau tergelak mendapatkan ekspresi baru yang tak pernah dilihatnya, walau tak kentara tapi Tetsuya baru saja mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal sepertinya.

“Aku saja yang membelinya, kemarikan uangmu.”

“Kenapa tidak pakai punyamu saja, Gold-san?”

“Kau yang kalah. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki Yen sepeser pun.”

“Payah,” tak disangkanya Tetsuya membalikkan ejekannya pada Nash, “padahal kamu sudah lebih dari seminggu ada di Jepang.”

Nash memutar bola matanya, “Semua biaya yang aku dan tim Jabberwock habiskan memakai uang si Pak Tua itu.”

“Kagetora-san?”

“Siapa lagi,” Nash berdecak, “Jangan memperpanjang ini, kemarikan saja uangmu.”

Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya, “Kamu sedang tidak berencana untuk kabur kan?”

“Ha?! Yang benar saja, bocah! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah berpikir seperti itu.”

“Karena kamu orang yang _seperti itu_.”

Nash mengurut pelipisnya saat tangan satunya bertumpu di pinggang, “Tidak, tidak, aku tak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. Kemarikan saja uangmu supaya aku bisa cepat membeli minum dan aku benar-benar haus, kalau kau mau tahu.”

“Kamu akan kembali kemari?”

“Demi Tuhan, bocah, kau lebih menyebalkan dari yang aku kira! Aku akan membeli dua botol softdrink; satu buatku dan satu lagi buatmu. Aku tak akan kabur.”

“Baiklah...”

Setelah benar-benar teryakinkan, Tetsuya merogoh dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa koin receh ke tangan Nash—yang ketika ia perhatikan lebih seksama, tangan itu lumayan kasar dan jauh lebih besar dari kelihatannya.

“Di belokan sana ada mesin minuman otomatis, Gold-san bisa membeli minumannya di situ.”

“Aku tahu.”

.

“Kapan kembali ke Amerika?”

Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir lapangan bersebelahan, menyender pada tembok kawat di belakang mereka. Tak jauh, Nigou bermain dengan bola basket yang tak terpakai.

Nash menyusut jejak cairan pocari di atas mulutnya sebelum merespon, isi botolnya kurang dari setengahnya. “Malam ini.”

“Nanti, mau kemari lagi? Ke Jepang?”

Helaan napas, “Entah.”

Semilir angin menghampiri mereka. Nash meneguk lagi pocari-nya sampai habis.

“Alamat e-mail-mu.”

“Maaf?”

“Aku minta alamat e-mail-mu.”

“Untuk apa.”

“Berikan saja.”

“Gold-san...”

Decak lagi. “Untuk menghubungimu kalau aku kemari lagi. Puas?”

.

Di musim panas tahun ketiga SMA-nya, Tetsuya mendapat pesan dari Nash setelah sekian lama. Tetsuya menjemputnya di bandara. Tak ada kerumunan penonton atau reporter seperti saat pertama kali Nash menginjakkan kakinya di bumi sakura. Tak ada teman yang datang bersamanya. Kali ini ia hanya sendiri.

“Sepertinya Gold-san tambah tinggi sejak terakhir kita bertemu.”

“Dan sepertinya kau tidak.”

“Tinggiku bertambah kok, cuma tidak sebanyak Gold-san.”

“Terserahmu sajalah.” Nash menepuk kepala Tetsuya beberapa kali, “Sekarang, bantu aku cari tempat tinggal untuk seminggu ke depan.”

“Seminggu?”

“Visaku hanya sampai minggu depan bocah.”

.

“Tapi seminggu itu singkat sekali.”

“Tak masalah. Aku bisa ke sini lagi tahun depan.”

.

(Dan musim panas tahun depan dan depannya lagi, Nash menepati janjinya untuk kembali setiap liburan musim panas.)

.

“Bocah.”

“Aku punya nama, Gold-san.”

“Panggilan bocah lebih cocok buatmu.”

“Tuhan, umurku sudah 21 tahun!”

.

“Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko, Ku-ro-ko, Kuro—”

“Sedang belajar mengeja?”

 “Aku cuma mengetes namamu dengan lidahku.”

“Alasan.”

“Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Te-tsu-ya, Tetsuya—“

“Jangan menyebut namaku seperti itu kalau cuma mau mempermainkannya saja.”

“Aku sedang tidak mempermainkan namamu Tetsuya—ah, kurasa Tetsuya lebih enak diucapkan daripada Kuroko.”

“...”

“Jadi, Tetsuya—”

“...”

“Tetsuya?”

“...”

“Tetsuya?”

“...”

“Jangan abaikan aku, sekarang aku benar-benar memanggilmu Kuroko Tetsuya!”

.

“Pffft—kamu membeli buku panduan bahasa Jepang, Gold-san?”

“Jangan tertawa, Tetsuya! Aku menghabiskan liburanku hampir setiap tahun di sini, dan aku pusing dengan huruf-huruf cacing di sepanjang jalan yang tak bisa kutahu apa artinya itu!”

“Jadi, sudah sampai mana progress belajarnya? Mau aku bantu?”

“Tidak perlu.”

.

“Bahasa Inggrismu makin pandai ya, Tetsuya.”

“Dan bahasa Jepang Gold-san tetap tidak ada kemajuan.”

“Oh stop it.”

.

“ _Aku suka kamu_ ,”—diucapkan dalam bahasa Jepang. Tetsuya menoleh cepat ke arah Nash yang menyeringai kecil.

“Aku sedang belajar, ingat?”

Muka Tetsuya merah padam.

.

“Aku suka kamu,” Nash kembali mengucapkannya. “Tetsuya?”

“Kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu.”

“Tapi aku _benar-benar_ suka sama kamu.”

“Jangan bohong.”

“Aku tidak sedang berbohong. _Aku benar suka sama kamu, Tetsuya_.”

“Sebagai teman, kan?”

“Kalau sebagai _person_ , bagaimana kau akan menanggapinya?”

.

Langit malam cerah sekali. Tetsuya mengajak Nash keluar untuk berjalan-jalan, pergi ke festival dan menonton perayaan kembang api. “Kudengar Gold-san ditawari jadi pemain NBA.”

“Iya, tapi aku tolak.”

“Sayang sekali,” keluh Tetsuya. Baginya yang hanya bisa berguna dalam tim dengan kemampuannya yang jauh dari kemampuan rata-rata teman-teman pelanginya, ditawari menjadi pemain basket kelas atas itu cuma isapan jempol semata. Dengan Nash yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu, tak pelak Tetsuya merasa (sedikit) kesal.

“Aku tak bermain basket untuk pekerjaan, Tetsuya. Ada hal lain yang ingin kugapai,” ujarnya sambil menunggu bunga warna-warni bermunculan di langit yang gelap. Walau bukan kali pertama ia menyaksikan festival kembang api ini seolah sudah menjadi ritualnya setiap datang ke Jepang, Nash tetap menikmatinya.

“Contohnya?”

“Kau.”

Jawaban Nash hampir tenggelam dengan bunyi ledakan-ledakan di udara. Bias-bias cahaya kembang api menyingkap rona merah yang muncul di wajah Tetsuya sebelum ia memalingkan muka. Nash tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Tetsuya. Mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga yang semakin padat dialiri oleh sel darah merah. “ _For your information_ , aku benar-benar serius suka sama kamu, Tetsuya."

**end**

Keliman di satu sudut bibir Nash muncul dan ia menyergap bola, membawanya menuju ring lantas mencetak angka dengan lay-up. “Tentu saja.”

**Author's Note:**

> saya nulis fic ini sambil ngulang-ngulang lagunya exo yang my answer yang jashdjasd macam ost drama pisan, dan kenapa pas awal-awal denger lagunya ya saya kepikiran nashkuro mulu hufthuft. jadi deh fik ini hshshshs (walau jauh banget kalo dibandingin sama isi lagunya hahahahaha)
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
